Humanity
Perhaps the most pervasive and one of the most wide spread species in the Andromeda Galaxy, is that of Humanity. Humanoids in which the majority of the other species and races are compared too, and also one of the largest in terms of content written from a Humans perspective. Humans in the Imperiaverse are just a varied as the setting itself, and definitely the most relatable to a reader (for obvious reasons). History The History of Humanity is long, often muddled or contradictory, and the further back you go the more confusing the timeline gets. However, Imperial Scholars have determined from analyzed ruins belonging to Human civilizations that the species originated outside the Andromeda Galaxy entirely, or were brought there by undetermined reasons. Almost every lost civilization has been discovered to make mention to one or two specific worlds, whether they are one and the same remains a mystery; but, they are apparent all the same. The most common is a world named, 'Earth,' or: E'Arth, Terra, Sol Terra, Mundi, and various other names with fables proclaiming the planet as the home world of the Human species. The second world mentioned is one called Terra Prime, similar to several names denoting Earth and therefore possibly making them one and the same; yet, Terra Prime is always mentioned as being in the Andromeda Galaxy. Thus conflicting with the prior idea of planets being one and the same. Humanity historically has been in the Andromeda Galaxy for hundreds of thousands if not millions of years, where they evolved from besides the worlds mentioned has never been discovered, and all archaeological evidence only reaches back to 10 Million years before the formation of the Emperian Empire. On the interstellar scene Humanity is a relative new comer, as the earliest Human civilizations to discover space flight only occurred several thousand years prior to the rise of the Emperor. Even then only a few Human civilizations achieve interstellar travel let alone faster-than-light (FTL) capabilities, with the oldest occurring some about a thousand years before the Empire's rise to a dominant power. As the Emperian Empire rose and expanded, the majority of Human worlds encountered either were conquered or assimilated; however, it was noted that Humanity was capable of putting up stiff, long term resistance that was regarded as both courageous and a nuisance. Physiology and Anatomy Humans, being one of the three major species assimilated into the Emperian Empire, are often regarded as in between Aetherians and Emperians in terms of height and weight. Humans being around five foot six to six foot on average with proportionate weight characteristics. Possessing a metabolic rate not as efficient as an Emperian, but generally more stable than an Aetherian, Humans are seen as a half-way point. Able to live long life spans with Medical assistance (250-500 years), or miserably short lives in comparison to the other two races without aid (75-100 years). Humans, like Emperians, are mammals and give birth to live offspring after a nine month cycle. Being largely family or clan oriented like Aetherians as well. Otherwise Humans are generally regarded as a diverse and adaptable race capable of figuring out ways to survive on harsh worlds if need be. Known Major Human Civilization Aside from being a member race of the Emperian Empire Humans have proven to be one of the most explorative and enterprising species in the Andromeda Galaxy and beyond. Solarian League Located within the Astral Provinciales Solaria, wince the League gets its name, is a League of worlds united by a Senatorial body known as the Solar Council. The League traces its origins to Human colonized worlds in the years before the Emperian Empire entered space West of the Galactic Core. Growing from a small cluster of five planets to encompass 88 star systems, even conquering several worlds from the native inhabitants. Thus having a very pro-Human and anti-nonhuman stance. The Solarian League has proven to be fiercely independent, fighting any conflict to preserve their independence and ways of life. As such the Solarian Humans field a large and capable space force of nearly six thousand ships, and an integral space to ground Army that has lost few battles in its own right. Kingdom of Neo-Bzant The Bzantine say they are descended from original Human colonist fleeing Earth, for what reason has never been learned; accordingly, the Bzantine have a deep sense of patriotism and love of Human culture. While not as xenophobic as some other Human cultures the Bzantine's have survived many wars against their primary foes in the Astral Provinciales Extremis, the Interstellar Caliphate of Arum, even if many of the wars are devastating. Still, the Bzantine's have hung on and carved out their own domain covering 304 star systems, which, is supposedly far smaller than what once a Kingdom covering over 600 star systems. Kharadon Empire The only extra-galactic Human Empire encountered of note within the Milky Way Galaxy. First encountered by exploration ships ranging outside of the newly established Carpathia Sector in the 3050's IC, the Kharadonese were peaceful and established many trade routes with the Emperian Empire. Allowing the Kharadonese to grow faster than before as new technologies became available to them, either through regular markets or black market trade (as military grade weaponry was outlawed to being sold to other nations). This allowed the Kharadonese to expand to encompass nearly 400 Star systems and experience a stable, but exploding, population trend. However, unbeknownst to anyone else but the Arch-King of the time, Bazymine II, the Human Empire was under the influence of the Hellion Archlord named M'zar. M'zar hated the Emperor of Imperia above all else and thus arranged the beginning of the Imperial-Kharadonese War. The war would not only lead to the downfall of the Kharadon Empire, but also make it apparent the Gates of Hellion were not as readily sealed as once thought by some of the Emperian Empires higher ups upon closer investigation into the conflicts root causes. Never the less the war led to the deaths of billions, the devastation of dozens of star systems, and fracturing the previously stable governments in the region. Andromeda Union A Human led, multi-species nation in the Astral Provinciales Iannicus, and covers 41 Star systems. Having peaceful ties with several other nations including the Emperian Empire and several petty Human and xenos realms. The Union is led by the Grand Parliament on Nova Londus, far within the Iannic Nebula. The Union is known to possess a competent space force and a small but technologically advanced ground force, but so far has fought few conflicts. Otherwise very little is know about the Union and their future goals. Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Species Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Milky Way Galaxy